


The Struggle is Real For Gerard

by pepetherarestmeme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepetherarestmeme/pseuds/pepetherarestmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard realized he was pacing from room to room eager for Frank to come back from a gig. The thought of all these years they have been together and the amazing memories they shared made him smile. He couldn't stand waiting around in their small apartment any longer, he then grabs his jacket and runs out the door to go find Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggle is Real For Gerard

Its been two hours since Gerard went to the jewelry shop to buy Frank a engagement ring. He plays with the ring with his fingers eager for Frank to return home, Gerard wasn't always up at midnight but today was a important day that would have him unable to sleep in the bed he shares with his lover. The doorbell rings which makes Gerard jump in his place and drop the ring going underneath the couch.

"A-ah yes just a m-minute!" He struggles to find the ring not knowing where it went.

He adjusts his clothes and opens the door with a smile hoping its Frank finally home from the gig he been playing at for the last 3 hours, but unfortunately it was just Mikey in all his glory. Gerard's smile fades into a frown looking at his brother who is for some reason bothering him at this hour?

"Contain your Happiness, I'm just here to see if you finally popped the question to Frank yet" Mikey rolls his eyes as he just passes by Gerard into their small apartment.

"S-sh!!" Gerard whispers and quickly closes the door.

 Mikey laughs as he says "Oh relax, He isn't even here yet"

Usually Gerard loves when his brother visits him, but today isn't one of those days. Today was going to be the day he finally tells Frank how much he loves him, how much he would do just to be married to him and how much he wants to start a family with him. He had it all planned out, he was going to give this whole yada yada speech about how he wouldn't be the same person with out Frank or how he is so madly in love with him that it makes him smile every time he thinks about it or how even after 8 years of being together that he will always love waking up next to him by his side.

"Earth to Gee?" Mikey was now standing in front of Gerard waving his hands in his face and making weird squinty faces like he's a doctor examining him

"w-what if he says no?" Gee whispers as he looks off with his anxiety rising more as he thinks of it

Mikey sighs and says "Hes going to say yes because he loves you"

"But what if Frank-"

The door opens with Frank bursting in with a stumble, as he trips in he has his guitar in one hand a few cords in his mouth and a small bag full of music equipment in the other hand. 

Frank sets the stuff down, curiously of the conversation he heard as he stumbled, Frank says "What if Frank...?"

"O-oh nothing! its nothing" Mikey says and then winks at Gee basically saying 'i got you bro' even it made things worse

Gerard throws himself on the floor near the couch in search of the ring so Frank doesn't find it first, but its no where to be found. 

Shit Gerard thinks to himself because damn that ring was expensive.

Frank looks at his boyfriend who just randomly threw himself on the floor in search os something which makes him more curious of the whole situation that's happening in front of him. Frank walks near the couch getting down on his knees and tries to help Gee find whatever he is looking for but before he even gets to do anything Gerard is on top of Frank covering his eyes.

"G-Gerard!!??" Frank squeals as all of what he sees is now dark

Mikey just sighs and walks the door , saying "Bye dorks"

Mikey leaves and Frank is still trying to pry Gerards hand of his face but Gerard is pretty strong when he wants to be holy man. Gerard spots the ring under a pillow that has fallen off of the couch, so Gerard launches himself to the pillow leading to Gerard accidentally kicking Frank in the balls.

"a-ah" Frank winces in pain and rolls into a little ball

"Oh my god baby im so sorry!" Gerard finally has the ring and puts it in his back pocket hoping Frank didn't see what he was doing.

"what the hell gee?" 

Frank at that moment is really curious then he was before, 'what was he hiding from me?' Frank wondered as he saw his boyfriend a wreck on the floor. Gerard got to his feet in a hurry and ran outside their apartment room trying to recollect himself. How was he suppose to hide this? How was he going to calm Frank's curiosity of why he was so jumpy? he had absolutely no idea but he was trying to think quick. Frank walks out and stares at Gee with worry, What if he was trying to hide the fact that someones else's underwear was there under their couch to hide that he been cheating on him? How was Frank suppose to hold himself strong if he found out the only one he ever truly loved cheated on him? 

"Gee... I-." 

"I love you Frank" Gerard says cutting of Frank and holding his shaky cold hands.

Frank looks even more worried that he knows exactly what Gerard was going to say to him

"F-frank i... i always loved you"

"I w-want to spend the rest of my l-life with you...ha- I-" Gerard starts to panics searching for the right words

"P-please marry me?"

Gerard gets on his knee and scrambles to find the ring in his back pocket, he finally finds it then holds it up to Frank who is now getting a little teary eyed with relief that he wasn't cheating on him. Gerard reaches for Franks cold hands and holds onto them like it might help Frank calm down and to answers question.

"Yes!!!" Frank laughs with tears sliding down his face.

"Of course i will" 

////////

/few months later/

 

The months past in a blur as Frank and Gerard prepare for their Wedding inviting everyone to their lovely party. Everyone in the crowd smiles and waves to the newly weds as they run out this beautiful labyrinth of bushels full of white roses. Gerard smiles like he is the luckiest guy alive to have such a fantastic, guitarist and singer as a husband, and Frank loves how he will forever be able to call his lover his husband.

both of them run threw the crowd of their family and friends holding hands and smiling with joy as they run to their junky old car that has Newly Weds! spelt across the back window and cans tied to the bumper in the back

they are truly a happy couple.


End file.
